Slut
by chequeredsweetheart
Summary: Why settle for one brother when you can have them all... SLASH! CP1 Ty/Re, CP2 Po/Re, CP3 Ca/Re, CP4 Po/Re, CP5 Ty/Re, CP6 Ca/Re, CP7 ALL Don't like it don't read it But please do! Please read and review!
1. Punnished

I don't own so there!!

**************************************

Tyler had to strain to hear Pogue over the pulsing bass line and eventually had to tear his eyes away from where Caleb was grinding almost hypnotically with some miscellaneous female to peer at Pogue through the gloom and try to lip read the snatches of words his ears just refused to pick up.

"I said…the birthday boy?"

"Oh, he's gone to change his shirt or sommit, spilt beer down his front" Tyler grinned at Pogue and turned away before he could question him further, god if anything Pogue got even nosier when he'd had a few drinks.

Tyler smiled to himself and felt his stomach flip excitedly as he glanced at the clock, just a few more minutes, he only had to wait a few more minutes and then… A thrill of excitement flooded Tyler's system and his skin flushed, condensation from his beer moistening his palm.

Tyler slid through the door into the pitch black room and shut it behind him, sealing the space off from the raucous noise downstairs and allowing the blanket of silence to defend over the room again. Tyler smiled, it wasn't exactly silent, there was a low humming coming from the centre of the room.

Tyler twirled the light slide, illuminating the room in a soft glow and revealing the delectable sight of Reid Garwin.

Reid was completely naked, a slight sheen of sweat coating his body, shimmering in the dim light. Tyler walked quietly over to Reid and lightly trailed a finger up the older boy's spine. Reid's head which had been drooped between his shoulders snapped upwards as he strained around in a vain attempt to see who was behind him through the black material that covered his eyes. Tyler bit back a chuckle and drew slow teasing circles across the freckled surface beneath his finger tips, smiling at the trail of goose bumps that erupted in his wake.

Reid let out a low moan, stifled by the vulgar looking object protruding from his mouth. Tyler smirked and trickled his fingers down Reid's back circles getting lower and lower until the reached the base of his spine and then sinking between his ass cheeks. Reid moaned again and pushed back against the exploring digits. Tyler couldn't hold back the slight chuckle this time feeling arousal coursing through his veins and making him light headed, his jeans constricting painfully across his crotch.

Tyler's fingers ran over the flared entrance to Reid's body and toyed with the hard object wedged inside him. Slowly he clicked the button, the humming becoming more insistent. Reid's entire body was shaking with pressure, his mind spinning with arousal and exhaustion from the immense pleasure being exerted on his over stimulated prostate.

Reid waited, the silence pressing down on his, desperate for Tyler to do something, anything, even if it was causing him pain.

"You understand why you have to be punished?" Tyler's voice was low and rough and Reid's cock throbbed and he tried to rut down into the bed. Tyler planted a light smack on Reid's left cheek and a whimper escaped past the saliva coated plastic.

"You do realise that Using this close to your ascension when I have specifically told you not to is very, very naughty and naughty boys have to be punished." Reid groaned loudly, his arms shaking with tensions as they tried to hold up his body, his brain a melted mass, swimming through his mind as spangles of desire danced through his veins.

"Good" Tyler rasped. Reid gasped as Tyler yanked the vibrator out of his ass, then slammed it back in leaving about an inch protruding. The end just clipped his prostate and shocks of desire shimmered through Reid's body as a fresh pint of blood engorged his already steel hard, drooling cock. "'Cos I'm going to punish you hard, my naughty little slut"

Tyler slammed his hand into Reid's ass, hitting the vibrator on the end and driving it further into Reid's hole whilst his fingertips left a smarting sting on the blonde's cheeks. Reid whimpered in pain and tired to back away from the sting but move into the vibrator at the same time. Tyler laughed.

"You like that don't you my little slut, just look how hard your cock is, begging me for it aren't we?" It was a statement, not a question and Reid's only acknowledgment was a frustrated moan as he backed his ass up again. Tyler laughed again and raised his hand.

Tyler rained stroke after stroke onto Reid's burning ass, each time driving the vibrator deep into Reid's channel, sending jolt of pleasure through the writhing boy, moans of desire and pain falling from stretched lips. Reid's ass turned red under Tyler's onslaught and sweat was dripping from his temples. With one final slam that drove the vibrator so deep into Reid's ass he thought it would come out of his mouth Tyler halted leaving Reid, straining against his restraints, body lax from exertion.

Tyler only laughed and moved towards Reid's head, hand never leaving the blondes skin, burning tingles spreading from their touch. Reid arched into his hands, desire throbbing through his system his cock hardening further at the promise of what was to come.

"Right slut, you've had plenty of time to practice on this, lets see how you fare with the real thing" Tyler wrenched the plastic cock from Reid's mouth with a wet pop and Reid couldn't get the mental capacity together to close his mouth, his salivary glands now working over time as Tyler slowly unfastened his jeans, pushing them aside along with his boxers revealing what Reid truly longed for.

Tyler slid onto the bed and stretched his leg out either side of Reid's restrained body. Guiding his aching hard on he rubbed the drooling head across Reid's chin leaving a trail of sticky pre come behind causing Reid to moan in anticipation.

"You know what to do?" Reid nodded feverishly, desperate to please, to do something that might encourage Tyler to allow him to cum tonight, instead of leaving him hanging which he had on previous night.

"Are you going to be good tonight, my little cocksucker" A low moan of submission escaped Reid's still slack mouth and Tyler smirked, thrust his hips up towards Reid, his throbbing cock bumping the older boys nose, reaffirming Tyler's freedom to move and Reid's own confinement and blindness.

Reid felt the ropes around his wrist and ankles burn as he bent his neck painfully to take Tyler's hard on in his mouth. Suddenly Tyler gripped his head and slammed his cock into Reid's mouth; Reid gagged almost unable to breathe as Tyler held himself at the back of Reid's throat, the harsh material of Tyler's jeans chaffing painfully at the soft skin of his throat. Just as Reid was about to pass out Tyler pulled back leaving just the head in Reid's mouth allowing the blonde to breathe heavily around his cock, the circulation of air only making his harder. His fingers twisted in Reid's hair and again he slammed his cock into the boy, again and again, Reid barely able to breath his mind fogging, his neck aching and his cock throbbing, Reid moaned wantonly around Tyler's cock flicking his tongue against the pulsing veins that seemed to fill his mouth. He felt Tyler quicken his pace his thrust becoming erratic, grip becoming vice like in Reid's hair, the pain of the tugging only heightening his own arousal as the tingles of desire shot up and down his spine. With one final thrust Tyler yanked Reid's hair and held himself in position deep in Reid's throat depositing load after load of sticky juice down Reid's gullet.

Tyler slumped back against the pillows, completely drained, aftershock of pleasure skimming through his system, blood still pounding though his veins. Reid suckled the last drops of cum from Tyler's softening cock and then let it drop from his mouth, a small whimper of loss falling from his lips with it. Tyler pulled the blindfold sluggishly from Reid's eyes and met his gaze and smiled a venomous smile.

"Did my little cock sucking slut like that?" Reid lowered his eyes in shame and nodded, the admission itself adding to his arousal, taking him to a level he didn't even know existed, he was so turned on now he felt as though he would pass out at any given minute.

"Well, seeing as my slut has been such a good boy and learnt his lesson so well…" Tyler reached under Reid and gripped his drooling, aching hard on in a tight fist.

"Come slut" Reid moaned, head thrown back, eyes rolling in their sockets as finally, his cock erupted, his aching balls depositing creamy juice on the white bed spread below him. Blood pounded in Reid's ears as his heart beat a tattoo against his ribs and pleasure sparkled through his system, making his brain go numb.

Tyler smiled as Reid came panting and sweating down from his orgasm and began loosening the bonds that held the blonde to the bed, angry red welts clearly visible as the fabric was pulled away. He'd clearly struggled against them.

"What did I say you twat, don't struggle against them" He smack Reid on the back of the head but Reid's only response was to flop down on the bed in his own pool of cum and practically fall asleep.

"No sleeping now Garwin! Party!" Tyler bit back a laugh at Reid's groaned protest and rolled the blonde onto his back. Reid blinked up at him.

"Hey"

"Hey, now get your sorry self cleaned up and get downstairs, there's a party going on I believe"

"Don't wanna" Reid muttered rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes and yawning.

"Are you disobeying me Garwin" Tyler's voice was suddenly harsh and rough again and Reid couldn't help the shiver of desire that trickled down his spine. "Because you know what happens to bad sluts who don't behave themselves, or like too much attention, or think too much of themselves, they get punished" Tyler whispered, lips brushing lightly against the shell of Reid's ear, a low moan of submission and desire fell from Reid's lips, his drained cock twitching at Tyler's tone. Tyler straightened up and rearranged his jeans.

"I want to see you downstairs in ten minutes, slut, or I'll have to come and punish you again" Reid swallowed audibly and struggled to a sitting position as Tyler walked to the door.

"Then again…" Tyler turned and quirked his eyebrows at the dishevelled mess of flushed skin and matted curls splayed across the soiled duvet, "you seem to enjoy punishments; maybe I should find a different way to make you behave". Tyler winked and swaggered out of the room, leaving a soaked and sated Reid to sink back against the sticky sheets, hands drifting to the vibrator still humming deep inside him. He had ten minutes after all.

*********************************************

R&R Please!!!

XXX


	2. Self Sacrifice

Pogue flopped onto the sofa and scowled at the silent images that danced across the screen of the pointlessly large plasma television on the wall of Caleb's back room. Fuck he was bored. Pogue was sure he would not have been quite so bored if he had been able to locate the remote to the television but Reid had, on his last visit, in his infinite wisdom put it somewhere safe and so promptly lost it. This meant that the television could only be switched on with the button on the side, the channel could not be altered and the sound was always off. It wouldn't have mattered if Reid and Tyler had been watching some sport when the regrettable mislocation of the remote had occurred, but they hadn't, they had been watching some bizarre documentary on seven legged, three eyed newts on the discovery channel and so Pogue was stuck watching an equally dubious account of a toad from Africa which could spit over 15 metres, or that is what he ascertained it to be.

Pogue's eyes flicked to the clock and after peering through the gloom for a short time he worked out that the time was only 9:00pm and his forehead furrowed further. The other lads would be out for hours yet and he was suddenly trying to remember why he had come to Caleb's in the first place. Oh yeah to borrow porn. Pogue had come round to borrow porn in a desperate attempt to relieve himself and not break the rules of the 'game' and had yet to leave and that was about six hours ago. You see Pogue had bottled out of borrowing the porn and so ended up stuttering out some cock and bull story about wanting to sit in Caleb's house whilst they went out to Nicky's. Pogue was refusing to go out, as it would cause temptation and as he was abstaining for lent, he had decided that allowing himself to be tempted was dangerous.

*****

"_Alright Pogue, what you givin' up for lent then?" Tyler slurred at Pogue who tipped his head to one side, a lazy grin spreading across his face. He had just been about to answer when…_

"_Women!"_

"_What?" Pogue's chin had hit his chest at Reid's suggestion but Tyler and Caleb quickly caught on._

"_Yeah, Pogue, no sexual release from a woman until Easter, I bet you can't last!" Even Caleb, the sense of the group was getting enthusiastic about this one and money was already beginning to mount up on whether he'd last._

"_Wait, guys no!" Pogue managed but Reid, eyes shining with a mischievous glimmer, had just grinned at him._

"_So you agree with me and Tyler, you can't last without it for forty days and nights?"_

"_Oh no, he can last, can't you Pogue?" It had been more a statement than and question and Caleb had slapped him on the back and suddenly the deal had been settled without a word from him and he found himself confronted with the prospect of being celibate for 960 hours_

_*****_

"Y'know_._ Your face will stick in that ugly frowning position if you don't stimulate the muscles soon" Pogue's eyes snapped away from the clock which they had been fixed on towards the door to be met with a grinning Reid Garwin.

"Fuck off Garwin" Pogue growled and heaved himself off the sofa to fetch another beer. On the way passed he brushed the exposed skin of Reid's left arm and sparkles of excitement shot through his body straight to his groin.

Shaking himself violently, Pogue marched into the kitchen trying desperately to regulate his breathing which suddenly sounded like he'd run a marathon.

'You don't like him, it's just the 216 hours of celibacy you have endured, you don't like him, hell you don't even like guys!'

"Pogue!" Pogue nearly dropped the steadily warming bottle of beer that he had been rolling between two sweat slicked palms and turned towards the voice, his breathing levelled slightly when he realised Reid was yelling from the lounge and was not in fact in the room with him.

"What?" he inwardly cursed his voice for coming out husky revealing in part just how horny he really was and almost missed Reid's reply.

"Can you grab the tub of 'Ben and Jerry's' whilst you're in there mate, I'm boiling in here" Pogue nodded then realising Reid couldn't see him yelled his affirmative and collecting the ice cream and a spoon started back into the living room.

"Maybe you should…fuck" Pogue felt his jaw go lax as he took in the scene in front of him. Reid was sprawled across his sofa; top discarded somewhere, pale, toned chest shimmering in the dimmed lights, a sheen of sweat coating his torso. Pogue ran his tongue over painfully dry lips and attempted to swallow.

"Maybe I should fuck who?" Reid shot him an evil grin and Pogue felt a fresh pint of blood engorge his rapidly hardening cock. 'God thank fuck the lights are out so he can't see me properly'

"Very funny Garwin, ice cream" Pogue thrust the melting ice cream at the half naked blonde and flopped back down, as far away from the other as he could get, feeling the familiar heat of desire prickling under his collar.' What the hell is going on, I only ever feel like this around women, not guys and especially not seventeen year old dicks like Reid'. Pogue's eyes were drawn involuntarily to where Reid was lounging, gaze locking, jaw dropping as he watched the younger blonde curl his tongue around the dairy coated spoon, flicking it through the liquid before drawing it into his hot mouth. Pogue felt a flush engulf his body, jean tightening to agonising levels. Fuck he didn't think he had ever been this hard before. 'It's just celibacy, that what it does for you, now maybe you'll appreciate monks more' an evil little voice sang in his ear, one that sounded disturbingly like Tyler whilst he mentally argued back that no monk in the world had to sit in the same room as Reid Garwin whilst he looked this hot, when they had, then they could talk to him about suffering and self sacrifice and not before.

"Parry!" Pogue hmmed in response, eyes not leaving Reid, whose own eyes had not left the silent mating ritual of a greater spotted frog. "Stop staring at me you great fag" Pogue blushed fiercely, cheeks blazing in embarrassment.

"'m, not a fag" he muttered. Reid snorted.

"Right, because you always spring a boner from watching frogs get it on" Fuck, Reid had noticed, Pogue felt shame and embarrassment swirl around his brain followed quickly by something else. Desire? Oh no he was not getting turned on by that fact that Reid had caught him getting turned on by him. That was one step too far.

"Well, do you?"

"Huh?" Pogue shook himself out of his panic to consider what Reid had said,

"Do you always spring a boner from watching frogs get it on?" Pogue stared straight ahead at the picture of them taken last year at some concert and refused to look at Reid though he could feel the blondes gaze burning his skin.

"Don't be thick!"

"Well, then you must be a fag, because I don't see any women, fit or not around here" Pogue blushed deeper, his colour showing clearly in the light of the television, by which Reid had first seen Pogue's little problem. Reid smirked. "Unless, it's the celibacy having adverse affects on you" Pogue's heart raced as he realised Reid was offering him and opportunity to save face.

"Yeah, must be, even the bloody dishwasher gets me up these days, no offence Reid" Pogue laughed nervously, hoping to god Reid had morphed into a completely different person over night and would leave it at that.

"Sucks" Pogue waited heart hammering but that was all that he got, Reid really had dropped the subject. Pogue sighed slightly then relaxed back into the sofa and set to work on imagining something, anything that would reduce the swelling of his groin.

Pogue nearly flew three feet in the air as blistering skin pressed against him. His head turned painfully fast as frantic eyes settled on Reid, still gloriously topless, still eating ice cream now sat right next to him on the sofa and there was no where for Pogue to move to to escape him.

However Reid made no further movements and Pogue began to relax again. Then he felt it. A hand was slowly drawing lazy patterns across his thigh, gravitating inwards and upwards nearing the centre of his being and Pogue's subsiding erection was now back in full force, throbbing against the confines of his jeans.

"Seem a little hot mate" Reid's voice was low and seemed to wrap around Pogue and wash through him. Reid's hand brushed over his aching cock, Pogue involuntarily letting a gasp fall from his lips, as his hips bucked into Reid's touch desperate for more.

"Maybe, I can help with that" with a flourish Pogue found himself with a lap of hot, half naked blonde and had to bite back a moan of pleasure as his groin rubbed agonisingly perfectly against Reid's own clothed erection.

"But the bet, lent?" Reid placed an ice cream frozen finger against the brunette's lips silencing him, then slipped the digit passed Pogue's lips into the searing cavern beyond, massaging, stroking and teasing as Pogue's jeans constricted again.

"No one mentioned guys, only release from girls" amusement danced in Reid's words but it was lost on Pogue, all he could focus on was the finger invading his mouth as he caressed it with his own tongue, a moan of aching desire escaping around the digit.

Reid smirked and then withdrew his finger from Pogue's mouth with an obscene pop. He ran his hands slowly over Pogue's clothed chest, tweaking nipples and pinching skin on the way down until he reached the hem. Reid pulled Pogue's t-shirt upwards, agonisingly slowly, dipping his head to blow cool air over the hardening nubs as they were revealed.

"Fuck!" Pogue couldn't keep the gasped expletive in and ground his hips wildly upwards into Reid's in a desperate attempt to spur the blonde on. Reid chuckled, a deep seductive grumble in his throat that forced a whimper from Pogue's own lips.

Finally Reid dragged Pogue's polo shirt over his head and Pogue sighed as the cool March air caressed his blistering chest.

"Still look a little hot Pogue, have to fix that" Reid mumbled as he drew closer to Pogue, breath skating across the brunettes lips as he spoke. Pogue jolted forwards joining their lips in a searing kiss, arms flying to Reid's back, caressing and stroking the contours of his torso trying to map them out, savour the experience. His blood began to boil as Reid's tongue slid alongside his own. Suddenly something ice cold was dripped across his chest and Pogue yanked his head backwards, air flying out of his lungs.

"Fuck" Reid just grinned at him, cheeks flushed with desire, eyes sparkling with lust. Reid dipped his head and with a languid stroke of his burning tongue collected every last drop of melted ice cream from Pogue's exposed chest. Pogue's eyes widened and his blood pounded, cock drooling precome into his boxers as Reid ran his fingers through the dairy goo then sliding the collected liquid down the centre of Pogue's heaving chest. Pogue let his head fall back against the sofa, breathing nothing more than desperate pants as again and again Reid swirled his tongue across his burning torso spreading sticky heaven across his skin.

"Shit!" Pogue's head flew upright, eyes widening as frozen fingers closed around one hardened nipple, Reid's searing mouth latching onto the other. Pogue moaned in sweet agony, cock twitching in his shorts as Reid laved heat over one side of his chest, glorious pain shooting through the other.

Slowly, Reid began to grind down into Pogue's aching hard on, Pogue unable to contain the throaty growl that escaped at the friction against his painfully hard cock. He couldn't breath as spangles of pleasure washed through him, ice fingers dancing across his chest as Reid's lips met his in another searing kiss, tongues fighting for dominance as their hips clashed together, both desperate for as much friction as possible.

Pogue could feel the edge closing in, his mind drained of all coherent thoughts as he whimpered into Reid's mouth, his hands which had lain limp and useless at his sides since Reid had begun his torment suddenly flying into action, rooting themselves in Reid's hair, locking the younger man into the blistering kiss.

Pogue moaned as Reid's tongue slid over his, a freshly iced finger closing around his right nipple, pinching to the point of agony and with one final thrust, pleasure engulfed him, release pumping into his boxers as he desperately ground against the blonde milking his climax for all it was worth. He felt Reid stiffen in his arms, felt the vibrations of his moan rather than heard them and knew Reid's own climax had been reached. He thrust against the blonde a few more times, Reid's head falling back in pleasure, Pogue pressing scorching kisses to the vulnerable skin.

Finally the pair descended from their sweltering climaxes, Reid falling limp against Pogue's chest, Pogue's arms encircling him to keep him from sliding off his lap altogether.

"Fuck" Pogue panted, chest still heaving.

"Fuck… good…yeah?" Pogue laughed and nodded. Reid licked the sticky skin against his cheek as a sign that the message had been received and understood.

"I think, if this is what I get for being celibate, I might stay this way" Pogue laughed, tracing his finger lightly through the sheen of sweat coating Reid's torso.

"Can't stay this way… boxers are sticky" Reid muttered and Pogue swatted him lightly but Reid didn't seem to be moving any where any time soon and as Pogue eyed the slick back and perfect contours of the body on his lap, he felt his cock twitch in his boxers and decided he wasn't going any where any time soon either.


	3. Attention Seeker

Caleb pushed Reid into the abandoned classroom, echoes of the laughter Reid's latest stunt had gained chasing them from the hallway.

"Fucking loved it didn't you, you and Tyler, fucking loved it, always the centre of fucking attention, well I'm fucking sick of it" Caleb spun round to face Reid and paced towards him breathing hard, eyes flashing dangerously and it took all of Reid's mental strength not to turn around and run for the hills then and there.

"Caleb please, you know that bollocks"

"Oh bollocks is it?!" Caleb took another step forward and Reid began to back away. Caleb kept coming and Reid suddenly found himself backed up against the classroom wall, Caleb so close his breathing was skating across Reid's face. Caleb took another step, his body pressing into Reid's and Reid's breathing hitched as he pleaded with his body that now was not the time for a certain involuntary reaction to occur.

An unpleasant smirk spread across Caleb's face, curling his lips and making his eyes sparkle maliciously. Reid felt his skin prickle with desire and the already stuffy room become unbearable. Reid kept his eyes cast down, determined not to meet Caleb's gaze as he knew once he did, he would be lost.

Caleb forced a finger under Reid's down turned chin and yanked it upwards, forcing Reid to look him in the eye. Caleb saw to look of hunger coupled with the intense vulnerability dancing in Reid's eyes and ran his tongue over his dry lips, desire flooding his system.

Reid whimpered with want then darted forwards crashing his lips against Caleb's in a bruising kiss. Caleb shoved Reid back against the wall, lips never parting holding him against the plaster, his grip on Reid's shoulders white knuckle tight, sure to leave marks for the morning. Reid moaned into the kiss and Caleb smirked and began to grind his growing arousal down into Reid's. Reid tired to buck his hips up desperate for more friction but Caleb just chuckled and forced him back against the wall with his hips. Caleb pulled away and Reid gasped for breath, panic, desire, arousal and fear building within his veins as he saw the look of pure sadism swirling in Caleb's shadowed eyes.

"I think you need to be punished for being an attention seeking whore, don't you my little slut?" Reid couldn't help but moan in compliance, nodding so his blonde tresses bounced. Caleb smirked again and then moved his body away from Reid's. Reid moaned in frustration at the loss of pressure on his groin but was cut off as Caleb suddenly gripped his arm and flung him across the room. Reid skidded forcibly into the teacher's desk and grunted in pain as his hip stung at the impact.

"Oh that's nothing; my little slut is going to get a proper punishment." Caleb grinned and Reid felt his trousers growing if possible tighter and he snaked his hand down his body, palming the noticeable bulge in his clothing.

"No touching!" Caleb growled and Reid snapped his hand away as if he had been burnt. "Do not move" Caleb instructed and Reid nodded, eyes fixed on Caleb's, unable to tear his gaze away, hypnotised by the man before him. Caleb took slow steps towards him, reaching out and beginning to rub Reid's chest through his thin shirt. Reid arched into his touch and Caleb's smirk returned as he pushed his hands slowly upwards under Reid's blazer, easing the dark material off his shoulders and tossing it into the room.

Caleb returned his hands to Reid's chest, rubbing circles of ecstasy around Reid's sensitive nipples, a strangled cry falling from Reid's' lips, his hands clenching desperately at his side as Caleb grazed one of the pleasure hardened nubs.

Caleb skimmed his hands down to the shirt buttons, fingers leaving warm prickles exploding over Reid's skin.

"Now, you like all that attention, don't you, you little whore, you love all those people staring at you, knowing who you are. That's bad, isn't it, my little slut, so you have to be punished, I'm going to teach you a lesson, show you how naughty being an attention seeking slut is. Understand?" Reid nodded, desire completely freezing his ability to speak, Caleb's husky words, whispered into his ear making his cock drool an incessant stream of precome.

Caleb pushed the soft shirt material off Reid's shoulder's and the feeling of Caleb's barely there touches sent Reid's mind into over drive. Caleb trailed his calloused fingers lightly down Reid's chest, slipping them beneath the waistband of his trousers momentarily then whipping them away again. Reid groaned and looked pleadingly at Caleb who only laughed and shook his head.

"Slut has to wait for his pleasure, he must be punished first" Reid gulped as Caleb unfastened his belt allowing his slacks to slip off his hips. Caleb pushed them down his thighs achingly slowly, before sliding his hand back up Reid's legs underneath his boxers, a wet patch already spreading from the tent in the chequered material. Caleb eased his boxers after his trousers, the elastic waistband giving Reid a few moments of pleasure filled pressure before a smack to his calf told him to step out of his clothes and shoes.

Suddenly, Caleb's soft touches were gone as Caleb gripped Reid's arm tightly, red forming below his finger tips as he forced Reid towards the desk behind him. He spun Reid around and forced him to bend over the desk, arousal trapped between his body and the wood. Reid wiggled his ass desperately and Caleb laughed.

"You can't wait for it can you slut, even being punished get you all hot doesn't it" Reid nodded desperately and moaned into the moist air around him. He strained his ears to pick up all the sounds of Caleb moving, his breath catching in his throat as he heard the tell tale sound of a belt being unfastened. His heart began to pound in his chest, blood pumping in his ears as his cock hardened further, anticipation driving him wild.

Caleb stepped over to the bent figure and lovingly stroked a hand over one of the perfect globes of flesh forming Reid's buttocks. Reid shivered and pushed back against the caressing hand. Caleb chuckled at his eagerness and planted a light tap on the perfect flesh.

"Time for your punishment slut" Caleb's voice cracked with arousal and Reid's breathing deepened as he waited, expectation dancing in his veins.

Suddenly the leather of the belt snapped across Reid's buttocks causing him to cry out, his fingers curling helplessly on the wood. Caleb pulled the belt back again smirking at the long red welt decorating Reid's pale flesh. He swung again harder, enjoying the prolonged cry of agony falling from Reid's swollen lips as Reid continued to claw feebly at the desk top beneath him. He kicked Reid's legs apart, his ass cheeks parting, allowing Caleb to glimpse to sensitive inner folds. He pulled his lip between his teeth as he brought the belt soaring down through the air, the swipe sending a jolt of pain straight through Reid as it landed on the puckered skin between his cheeks. Caleb brought the belt down again and again, his stripes becoming more erratic as Reid began to choke back sobs of pain, body shaking, his aching hard on the only sign of how much he was enjoying it.

Caleb brought the belt down once more, the leather leaving an impression across both unturned globes, the flesh reddened by the onslaught, heat radiating from the skin. Caleb dropped the belt, smirk widening as Reid jumped at the sudden unexpected noise. Caleb ran cool palms over Reid's enflamed skin, Reid whimpering in pain and pleasure as he tried to rub his hard on against the rough wood of the desk.

"Slut enjoy that punishment?" Caleb saw Reid hesitate, as if unsure whether or not to admit how much he had enjoyed Caleb's punishment. Eventually he nodded, the action almost imperceptible against the heaving of his shoulder.

Caleb grinned again and slid two of his fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva.

"Spread you ass slut" Reid whimpered quietly as he reached back with shaking hands, breath hitching as he came into contact with his burning flesh and pulled his ass cheeks further apart, completely submissive to Caleb, desperate now for any kind of relief. Caleb tickled the puckered skin of Reid's opening with the tips of his fingers, chuckling as Reid pushed back against the digits, moaning, trying to spur Caleb on.

Suddenly Caleb thrust two fingers passed the well abused sphincter, Reid's moan half pain half pleasure as he felt the digits invade his tight passage. Caleb flicked his wrist, his fingers grazing Reid's prostate and he grinned manically as Reid jolted violently moaning wantonly. Caleb pressed his fingers into the sweet spot, massaging Reid into a quivering mass of nerves.

"Please Caleb…"

"Please Caleb what you little whore?"

"Please fuck me Caleb, I need you!" And suddenly Caleb withdrew his fingers, his passage suddenly feeling empty. Caleb quickly undid his own slacks and pulled his aching hard on out of his juice soaked boxers. He smeared his pre come down his length his head falling backwards in a silent moan of ecstasy as he stroked himself to readiness.

Reid craned around, desperate for a glimpse of Caleb, of the cock that was going to drive him into oblivion and couldn't swallow the low moan that tumbled from his lips at the sight of Caleb, pleasuring himself, almost ignorant of Reid's burning need.

Caleb's head snapped upwards and he smirked dangerously at Reid as he lined himself up with the pres-stretched hole just begging for his cock, teasingly running the head over the pulsing opening. He gripped Reid's hips with his free hand and waited driving Reid wild with anticipation.

Reid was about to moan again, anything to spur Caleb on when Caleb thrust into Reid violently, balls deep with one movement, clipping Reid's prostate as he went. Ignoring Reid's cry of pain Caleb began to pump in and out of Reid's entrance, the pressure the clamping muscles were exerting on his hard on driving him into ecstasy. He withdrew to the head, watching as his swollen cock penetrated the red, burning ass beneath him, Reid's moans drawing him ever closer to a conclusion.

Reid began to drive his ass backwards, aching to take Caleb deeper, Reid's breathing was little more than shallow pants as Caleb hit his prostate with each increasingly erratic thrust. Reid reached around his body to grasp his own hard-on, pre come leaking all over the floor beneath him. He gasped in sweet agony as his sweat slicked palm closed around his arousal relief at finally being able to touch himself flooding through his veins quickly replaced by the sparkles of pleasure.

Caleb felt the knot of oblivion tightening in his stomach as he thrust himself harder and faster into Reid's abused behind.

"Caleb… god… yes" Reid moaned in ecstasy, eyes clamped shut, pleasure swirling around his body and taking over every nerve in his system.

"Shut it slut" Caleb barked his climax nearing as Reid clamped his muscles down on his hard cock again. Caleb pumped into Reid's ass one again, pushing Reid forward into the desk with his violence. The sudden pressure of the desk grazing his hard on finished Reid and white flashed before his eyes as he shot his load into his hand, his entire body on fire, shaking as the pleasure flooded through his veins.

Caleb gasped at the sudden change in sensation and gripped onto Reid's hips harder, knuckles turning white, one final thrust and he reached the edge of oblivion and tumbled off, a shout of pleasure mixing with Reid's low moan as Caleb hit his prostate again and again as he rode out his orgasm. The stimulation of his over-sensitive nerve bundle caused Reid's limp cock to drool another load of come onto the already swimming floor.

Caleb collapsed onto Reid's back, breathing erratic and heavy as both boys returned from their highs. The sting in Reid's ass was now uncomfortable and he squirmed slightly to ask Caleb to relieve some of the pressure. Sighing Caleb pulled out and backed away, pulling Reid with him.

He dragged Reid upwards and once satisfied Reid could stand on his own he let go of his arms and tucked himself back into his slacks and straightened his shirt, whilst Reid went about gingerly reapplying his clothing. As Reid bent down to rescue his discarded boxers, Caleb caught full sight of his enflamed ass and smirked to himself, knowing Reid wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for a good few days, leaving him to squirm throughout the numerous lessons they had. He certainly wouldn't be forgetting this in a hurry.


	4. Work Out

I don't own, so there!!

**WriterExpress15 - I'm glad you liked them!!!! He he, I do scary sex quite well. Kinky is my middle name *giggle***

**Kos-Mos607 - Oh no *runs for crash cart* you can't die, there is more to come. Awww I love you for reading so were equal!!**

*sneaks in really quietly* "I'm running low on ideas so I do requests" *sneaks out*

Please review!!!!

******************************

"Fuck this, I need a break" Caleb drew his hand across his sweat sodden brow and plonked down his weights. He gave a quick appraisal of the Pogue's fitness studio and its occupants and decided to rescue Tyler who was stood in between Pogue and Reid who looked on the verge of war, fists clenched at their sides, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Come on Ty, let's grab a drink!" Caleb yanked the youngest 'brother' out of the home gym casting an apprehensive glance back at his 'brothers'. As the heavy door swung shut he heard explosion that marked another argument between the two stubborn young men.

"YOU JUST CAN'T FUCKIN' LEAVE IT FOR TWO MINUTES CAN YOU PARRY?" Reid lost control first and marched across the room, drilling his finger into the brunette's chest.

"I'D LEAVE IT IF YOU STOPPED BRINGING IT UP, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WON'T DROP IT" There was no way Pogue was taking the moral high ground and keeping his mouth shut again, Reid was going to get as good as he gave this time.

"OH SO NOW ITS MY FAULT YOU POSH FUCK" Pogue felt his back slam against the solid wall of the studio, Reid's hands braced against his shoulders, faces centimetres apart both breathing hard, faces set in fury. Suddenly something clicked and Pogue closed the small gap between the two panting 'brothers', crushing his lips against Reid's hearing the younger man whimper against his mouth. Pogue gripped Reid's forearms and reversed their positions.

Reid gasped against Pogue's lips as he felt his own back smash against the wall, arms pinned above his head. Pogue smirked then kicked Reid's legs apart and shoved his knee hard in between his thighs. Reid moaned and tried to press his crotch against Pogue's leg. He felt rather than saw Pogue shake his head and suddenly Pogue was pressing another crushing kiss against his lips forcing his tongue between them. Reid and Pogue moaned together as their tongues melded furiously and Pogue momentarily lost control allowing Reid to rut down against him. He caught himself again quickly and bit down hard on Reid's lip in punishment drawing blood. Reid whimpered as Pogue pulled away.

"Did I give you permission to do that" Reid lowered his eyes, shaking his head so his straight fringe swished over his forehead. The mixture of Pogue's firm body pressed up against him and the humiliation of being punished for his action was making him more aroused than ever before and he could feel Pogue's own arousal pressing into his hip bone.

Pogue suddenly jerked Reid away from the wall and pushed him to the floor. Reid just laid their dazed and confused and very hard gazing up at Pogue a mixture of hurt and lust showing in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out as Pogue reached down and shoved Caleb's sweat rag into his mouth gagging him completely. Pogue smirked down at Reid then lifted his foot and pressed it down hard in between Reid's thighs applying a glorious pressure to his aching hard on. Reid moaned into his gag throwing his head back and bucking his hips up desperate for more friction.

"Not yet little boy" Pogue continued to smirk down at him, then fixed him with a serious glare, eyes flashing with danger and desire. Reid couldn't repress the shiver of excitement as 'little boy' curled out of Pogue's mouth.

"Do not move and do not touch yourself or you won't be getting any of what you need, understood?"

Reid whimpered and nodded feverishly, desperate to please, to keep the divine pressure on his groin. Pogue shifted his foot against the tent in Reid's shorts and Reid tipped his head back eyes sliding shut in pleasure.

Suddenly the weight was removed and Reid looked up annoyed that his pleasure had been cut short. He raised a hand to his mouth to remove the gag but Pogue glared at him.

"Are you going to be a good boy and do as you are told or is this going to stop now" Pogue reached down and began absently to palm to bulge in his own shorts. Reid's eyes fixed upon the scene in front of him and he froze, hand in the air, a low moan of submission escaping through the gag.

"Good boy" Pogue raised his hands to his chest and slowly began to raise the hem of his sweat soaked vest. Reid's eyes fixed on the older man as more flesh was revealed subconsciously running his hand down his own chest to the waistband of his shorts.

"I told you not to do that" Pogue's growl made Reid snap his hand away from his groin and return his focus to Pogue's now naked chest, tongue running repeatedly over his dry lips.

Pogue ran his hands over his chest, stopping briefly at his nipples, rolling the air hardened nubs between his fingers groaning slightly, head tipped back in absolute pleasure. Reid's desperate moan brought Pogue back to the present situation and he smirked as his eyes stopped on the severely aroused and very submissive young man lying on the floor at his feet, legs spread wide, lying on his hands to prevent himself from reaching down to grasp his own hard on. Pogue lowered his hands to his shorts and achingly slowly untied the drawstrings and slipping shorts and boxers down his legs. Reid let another moan of desire escape from behind the gag as Pogue's cock was finally revealed, drooling pre-come. It was all Reid could think of, no longer troubled by his own painfully hard state, he wanted to please Pogue, to feel that cock deep inside him, coating his inside with it juices.

"Strip" Pogue commanded settling himself on a bench, watching, amused as Reid scrambled to his feet and began to pull his baggy t-shirt over his head before fumbling with his sweats desperate to be rid of his clothing. Pogue's eyes shone with desire as he saw Reid's aching hard on slap against his stomach as it was released from his boxers.

Reid looked at him waiting for his approval. Pogue nodded then gave his next command.

"Kneel" Reid obeyed without delay and Pogue walked over to Reid and gripped his chin, ripping the gag from his mouth and forcing his mouth around his aching hard on. Reid gagged as Pogue thrust repeatedly into his mouth. Reid's eyes slid shut as he moaned wantonly around Pogue's cock. Suddenly his pleasure was cut short as Pogue withdrew from his mouth. Reid whimpered, eyes resting on the saliva drenched muscle before him, feeling his own cock grown even harder. He looked up at Pogue confused.

Pogue shoved the cloth back into Reid's mouth, "Something else to occupy that hot mouth of yours" he growled in Reid's ear. Reid shivered involuntarily then felt Pogue's hands on his shoulders turning him and pushing him down. Reid complied falling eagerly to his hands and knees facing away from Pogue, straining around to catch a glimpse of the cock he needed in him so badly.

Pogue gripped Reid's hips hard and pushed his saliva slicked cock against Reid's opening.

"You want this don't you little boy?" Reid nodded desperately, moaning wantonly through his gag.

"You need this don't you, show me you need it" Reid moaned again pushing back against Pogue desperate to feel his cock deep inside him. Pogue laughed harshly and then thrust his cock deep into Reid in one movement. Reid cried out as pain ripped through him. Pogue pulled back to the head and then shoved back in angling his movement slightly brushing Reid's prostate. Reid moaned uncontrollably, pleasure dancing through his veins all pain forgotten instantly.

"You like that, don't you little boy" Reid nodded again pushing back against Pogue desperate to take him deeper.

"Show me" Pogue's command was simple and Reid complied instantly pulling himself forward until Pogue's cock was barely in him then slamming himself backward giving out a long moan of satisfaction.

"Faster" groaned Pogue, his grip tightening on Reid's hips. Reid began to move quicker, driving his hips back harder with each thrust, moaning with abandon each time Pogue's cock hit his prostate.

Pogue felt his body stiffening as his climax approached and his knuckles turned white as his grip on Reid's hips increased again. He looked down at the moaning mass of nerve ends below him and felt himself reach the edge. Slamming himself into Reid to the hilt and holding himself there he emptied load after load into Reid's bowels.

Reid's head began to spin as every one of Pogue's loads hit his over stimulated prostate. He felt his cock twitch and suddenly he was coming, all over his stomach and the gym floor below him, a loud moan escaping the gag, arms collapsing beneath him.

Pogue pulled out of him roughly and Reid laid there listening to his 'brother's' breathing level out.

Pogue reached forward and rolled Reid onto his back, removing the sodden cloth from Reid's mouth and tossing it back onto the bench where Caleb had left it. Pogue caught Reid's eye and smiled then winked at his exhausted 'brother' before pulling himself to his feet and beginning to replace his clothing.

Eventually Reid staggered to his feet and used Caleb's cloth to wipe himself and the floor clean before disposing of it for good.

Reid just finished repairing the damage to his hair and straightening his clothes when Caleb and Tyler peered around the door.

"Right, tension all relieved now?" Caleb smiled at the now quiet 'brothers'

"Oh yeah" Pogue smirked "tension all relieved" He winked at Reid who felt his face flush and busied himself .

"Guys, have you seen my cloth, you know the one I use when I'm working out? I'm sure I left here"


	5. Chemistry

I don't own, so there!!

*sneaks in really quietly* "I'm running low on ideas so I do requests" *sneaks out*

Please review!!!!

******************************

"Fuck" Tyler threw the pristine chemistry textbook across the room narrowly missing Reid's head which appeared around the bathroom door at that precise moment.

"Whoa!" Reid gave him a good natured grin which began to fade instantly as he took in Tyler's obvious distress.

"Ok baby boy, what's the matter?" Reid padded across the dorm room floor in his socks and boxers and settled himself next to Tyler on the floor.

Tyler buried his face in his hands and sighed fiercely. He loved Reid with all his heart, he was an amazing mate and had an incorrigible spirit even if he was a bit dim at times but Tyler couldn't deal with him right now.

"Nothing Reid, I just need a bit of time to get this bloody chemistry hypothesis right" Tyler fiddled with a loose thread on his sweat pants hinting desperately but Reid, never one for subtlety only nodded, grin appearing again and wriggled on his bit of carpet, making an elaborate display of getting comfy. Tyler looked at him.

"Well, give us a look then!" Tyler sighed, resigned and pushed himself up from the floor, retrieving the now not so pristine book and throwing it at rather than to Reid.

Reid caught it and grinned with pride at his own quick reactions. He scanned the page, tongue protruding between his lips in concentration and Tyler felt his annoyance begin to melt away. Reid 'hmmed' thoughtfully then got to his feet. He walked towards Tyler, a determined look in his eye and stopped directly in front of Tyler, noses almost touching. Tyler was about to step backwards when Reid smashed his mouth against Tyler's in a crushing kiss, threading his hands through the brunette's short curls tugging him closer. Tyler, after a moment of stunned stillness, wrapped his arms around Reid in a hard embrace and deepened the kiss with force.

Reid turned Tyler and still attached at the lips began to push the younger boy backwards towards the bed behind him. Tyler felt his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards onto it bringing Reid down on top of him. Tyler moaned into Reid's mouth as the fall brought their growing arousals into sharp contact. He felt Reid smirk against his lips as he drove his hips down into Tyler's forcing another strangled moan out of each of them.

Reid smiled wickedly at the young man lying spread across the bed before him slowly crawling up Tyler's body until their faces were equal then pressed another bruising kiss to Tyler's lips. Reid snaked a hand between the two bodies, slowly dragging it down Tyler's bare, heaving chest leaving the skin beneath it heated and prickling. He felt Tyler moan into his mouth as his hand grazed a nipple, he smirked against Tyler's lips as he felt the small nub hardening instantly. He closed a finger and thumb around the nub and squeezed hard, his lips leaving Tyler's who gasped from lack of oxygen and immense pleasure and pain.

Slowly Reid began to kiss down Tyler's neck eliciting small groans from the boy below him. He flicked his tongue across Tyler's pulse point then cut off Tyler's moan of pleasure, closing his jaw down hard on the skin.

"Fuck, Reid…" Tyler gasped, hands clenching into fists in their position above his head. Reid smirked again against Tyler's chest as he felt him buck his hips up desperate for more friction. Reid ground his hips into Tyler's as he released his vice like grip on Tyler's left nipple causing the young man to moan in sweet agony, his head beginning to spin from the sensation.

Before Tyler could recover he felt his sweats being tugged down his hips and he could only moan in anticipation of what was to come. Reid leaned down and blew cool air across the swollen head of Tyler's cock, chuckling slightly at the strangled moan the action produced.

"Reid…" Tyler's attempt at a threatening tone only encouraged Reid's teasing and he whipped his tongue languidly across the slit causing Tyler to fist the bed sheets below him, arching his back in pleasure. Tyler was about to speak again but the words became a whimper in his throat as Reid closed his mouth over Tyler's hard on and began to suck. Reid moaned around Tyler's cock and Tyler could already feel the needles of climax gathering in his stomach, sweat shimmering on his forehead.

"Fuck" Tyler gasped as Reid deep throated his cock and twisted both his nipples at the same time causing his head to spin, his eyes sliding shut in complete ecstasy. His jaw slack with pleasure Tyler was unable to utter a word of warning to Reid about his impending climax. Suddenly he felt the hot cavern that had been surrounding his painful hard on disappear, a cool hand clamping around the base cutting off the delicious release that had been building, pre come still weeping from his cock head onto this stomach.

Tyler attempted to regain his breath, taking huge gulps of air. Suddenly he felt Reid shifting upwards settling on his thighs. He arched upwards as Reid ran a finger down his chest to his stomach. His head snapped upwards as he realised what Reid was about to do and his breath hitched in his throat as he watched Reid lift himself upwards and slide a finger, lubed with his creamy pre into his opening. Reid moved his finger in up to the first joint throwing his head back a wanton moan escaping kiss swollen lips and Tyler felt a surge of lust engulf him and he thrust upwards into air, moaning in an attempt to spur Reid on.

Reid panted as he withdrew his finger; a desperate whimper coming from Tyler's flushed lips at the sight of Reid opening himself up. Reid ran his fingers down Tyler's chest again transferring the natural lubricant to his hole, massaging it into the folds of skin, occasionally dipping the tip of a finger inside. Tyler shut his eyes waiting for the torturous finger to tickle down his chest again, teeth worrying his lip. He felt Reid shifting above him and felt a sudden glorious pressure on the tip of his hard on. Tyler's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Reid's wrist and shook his head brow creased into a frown.

"I like it when it hurts" Tyler let out a low moan of anticipation and released his grip on Reid's arm. Tyler gently pressed himself against Reid's tight opening; Reid groaned and slammed his hips downwards impaling himself on Tyler. Tyler gasped at the sudden movement and almost came immediately as he felt Reid's tight heat clamp around him. Reid's head snapped back as the immeasurable pain rippled through him but the pure sensation of pleasure and pain combined made his eyes roll back. Reid held himself perfectly still on top of Tyler, driving the younger boy wild.

"Reid… do something" Reid smirked, eyes bright with lust and began to teasingly clench his ass muscles, driving Tyler insane with sensation. Tyler drove blunt nails into Reid's back a low growl gathering in his throat.

"Reid… now… fuck" was all he managed and Reid was only too happy to oblige. Reid began to slam down onto Tyler without mercy causing the younger man to howl in sweet agony. Tyler began to thrust his hips upwards meeting Reid both boys shaking with pleasure as the room began to swirl in a haze of arousal around them.

Tyler could feel his climax building in his stomach sending red hot sparkles down his spine. He fisted the bed sheets on either side of him then gripped Reid's own throbbing hard on with his right hand. Reid's eyes slid shut in complete ecstasy and he shifted, the new angle meaning each thrust clipped his prostate perfectly. Reid tipped his head back with a moan of ecstasy and let the sensation over take him losing control and shooting all over Tyler 's hand, adding to the mess on his stomach and chest and the bed sheets.

Reid's convulsions of pleasure caused him to contract around Tyler exerting a blissful pressure on Tyler 's throbbing cock and with one final thrust Tyler coated Reid's insides pleasure seeping thorough his veins as he rode out his orgasm. Reid collapsed onto Tyler's chest, both with eyes tightly shut in ecstasy, their breathing uneven, hearts hammering, pleasure still racking their bodies.

Eventually Reid felt Tyler shift beneath him and moved backwards, Tyler's softening cock leaving him disappointingly empty. Reid staggered backwards and found the boxers Tyler hadn't seen him remove. He looked back at the younger man, sprawled naked across the now messy sheets and sighed.

"Tyler…" the young man looked at him through heavy, sleep soaked eyes "Do housekeeping charge extra for washing cum covered sheets?"


	6. Phone Sex

I don't own, so there!!

*sneaks in really quietly* "I'm running low on ideas so I do requests" *sneaks out*

Please review!!!!

******************************

Caleb groaned and slowly dragged his eyes across the television screen towards the small object currently dancing wildly on the side table of Tyler's lounge. He was in the process of convincing himself to ignore it when a hard jab in his side caught his attention. Turning his head again, this time to the right he saw Reid glaring at him through sleep soaked eyes then looking pointedly at the phone. With an overdramatic sigh Caleb heaved himself from his extremely comfortable position on the sofa and staggered, slightly light headed from the sudden change, over to the offending object.

*MUM* flashed on the cheerfully lit little screen and Caleb bit back a groan of frustration, he wasn't sure how many more times his mother was going to ring and complain about something he or one of the others had said or done but he wasn't sure if he could be held responsible for his actions if it continued much longer.

"Hi Mum" his attempt to sound cheery rang hollow in his own ears but thankfully she either didn't hear it or chose to ignore it.

"Darling" oh no there was an unmistakable wheedle in her voice which set alarms bells blasting in his brain, she wanted a favour, and from the use of 'darling' it was a nasty favour.

"Hmm"

"You know James" which bloody James? His mother knew thousands.

"Hmm"

"Well his mother and I were wondering if you could, you know, have a talk with him, we felt it would be better coming from someone of a similar age" about what for Christ's sake, the weather?

"About?"

"Well you see Darling" again with the 'Darling'. "She found some magazines of a rather unsavoury nature in his room and we wanted you to explain that sex is intended to be the consummation of ones love for each other not a quick way to relieve tension" Caleb felt his face burn, if only she knew his favourite method of tension relief. He looked over at Reid who had nodded off again in front of the film they were watching, Caleb couldn't even remember the title.

"Erm, yeah sure, I'll ring him when I get a minute."

"Oh but he's here now and you can't be all that busy at this time of night sweetie" 'sweetie' at least it was a change from 'Darling'

"Oh, right, well put him on" the phone line went quiet and he assumed his mother hand gone to fetch said James for his talking to. Caleb sighed and plonked himself down on the second sofa, eyes ghosting slowly over Reid, lying in semi darkness, curtains shielding them from the heat outside and wondered vaguely where Pogue and Tyler had got to with those chips.

His eyes fell onto Reid's bare chest; a slight sheen glistening over pale skin, Caleb licked his lips subconsciously and shifted slightly in his seat suddenly very aware of every item of clothing he was wearing. He allowed his eyes to travel lower, reaching the younger mans stomach, the muscles below the surface flexing with his breathing causing Caleb's skin to prickle all over with desire. Following the perfect treasure trail down the boy's abdomen to his shorts, Caleb had to suppress a groan as his eyes lighted upon the significant bulge in Reid's low riding shorts. His own jeans suddenly felt uncomfortably tight and he was just reaching down to reposition himself when a voice in his ear made him jump and look around wide eyed.

Eventually he realised the phone was still pressed tightly to his ear and it was 'James' speaking.

"Hi Caleb" the young man tried again.

"Hi, so erm, your mum wants me to talk to you" Caleb sank his head onto the back of the couch and shut his eyes tight, trying to concentrate on the task in hand and not on the images of half naked 'brothers' floating through his head or the nagging throb in his groin.

"Yeah, she found my porn" there was a nervous giggle from the other end of the phone and Caleb smiled at how much it sounded like Reid's when he had first met him, how on earth had that quirky little boy become the extremely attractive young man currently causing the constriction of his jeans?

"Don't worry, it's happened to us all" Caleb was having trouble trying to work out how to phrase his next question. "Erm, have you erm, been in a relationship?"

Caleb heard the young man begin to answer when suddenly he felt an added pressure on his groin and his head snapped forward eyes wide. The image before him nearly made him cream instantly. Reid, hair tousled from a fitful nap on the couch, eyes wide and gleaming, was on his knees between Caleb's spread legs, smiling innocently up at him as he expertly unclasped Caleb's belt, running his hand teasingly over the jean clad bulge he found there.

"Caleb?" Caleb bit back a moan, of both frustration and pleasure as he realised he still had this James on the phone, whilst Reid slid his hands up the inside of Caleb's thighs applying light pressure with the pads of his thumbs, just enough to make Caleb squirm. Eye contact never breaking Caleb watched as Reid popped the button on his jeans and then took the zip in his mouth and drew it down agonisingly slowly, Caleb could feel every single tooth of the zip being released and the blood began to pound in his ears as his arousal grew and he bucked his hips up impatiently.

"Sorry, erm, c-could you say th-that again, the line went funny" Caleb stammered, watching Reid's eyes gleam with mischief as he pushed open Caleb's jeans and ran his hand over the tent in Caleb's boxers. Caleb bit his lip hard, tasting blood as Reid's thumb skimmed over the head of his cock, the thin fabric covering doing nothing to lessen the sensation.

"I've been in a relationship, but erm we never, you know did it or anything"

"Mhmm" Caleb replied "Are you gonna wait or were you just not ready" he managed to get out, stomach churning as Reid gripped the waistband of his jeans and boxers and slid them slowly down his hips. Caleb lifted his arse to allow Reid to remove them but Reid left them bunched around his thighs enhancing the fact that they had been lowered and the position Caleb was now in.

"I don't know, I really want to try it but I guess I don't know if I'm ready"

Caleb 'hmmed' down the phone as Reid lent forward on his knees, hands resting on Caleb's thighs thumbs pressing the insides just before his crotch. Caleb was about to continue with his reply when he had to bite down hard on his hand to prevent himself from crying out as Reid blew cold air over his painfully hard arousal. Caleb was just recovering when he felt Reid's tongue whip the end of his cock, collecting the pre-come gathered their. Reid sat back and licked his lips slowly, spreading the pearly liquid across his mouth then groaning in satisfaction at the taste. Reid lent back to allow Caleb to see his own fully hard cock, tenting his shorts and slowly began to palm himself, one hand still gripping Caleb's thigh.

Caleb whimpered desperately his arousal heightening as the air being circulated around the room by the fan in the corner caressed his hard on.

Reid looked at him through lust filled eyes and lent forward again, Caleb watched him through half lidded eyes waiting for Reid to take him in his mouth but instead Reid slid his tongue down the throbbing vein under Caleb's cock making him buck his hips again groaning in frustration. He gripped the back of Reid's head, fingers twisting through his hair, and attempted to force him to take him in his mouth but Reid resisted running his tongue back up Caleb's cock right to the tip then blowing cool air on the swollen head. Caleb's cock twitched and he let out his first uncontrolled moan of satisfaction. Spurred on by Caleb's obvious lack of control Reid flicked his thumb over the throbbing head of Caleb's arousal eliciting another loud moan of pleasure as Caleb bucked his hips up involuntarily desperate for more contact.

"Please Reid" Caleb whimpered, face flushed, eyes pleading, desperate for relief. Reid smirked up at him and then lent down again, he pursed his lips and gently kissed the tip of Caleb's hard on swirling his tongue over the end.

"Re…" Caleb's moan of frustration was cut short as Reid's hot mouth engulfed his cock, massaging with his tongue then pulling back to suck hard on the head. Caleb felt his stomach beginning to clench already and new he wouldn't last long. As Reid began to bob his head Caleb moaned loudly, putting gentle pressure on the back of Reid's head to keep him from pulling back and teasing him again. Reid slowed his movements and Caleb looked sluggishly downwards when he suddenly felt Reid's throat muscles flex as he swallowed and took Caleb deep into his throat. Caleb let out a strangled cry and bucked his hips up again unable to hold them against the sofa as pleasure washed through his veins.

Reid let out a load moan of pleasure as he reached his own climax, creamy juice coating his hand as he slid his fingers up and down his cock flicking his thumb over the head, the vibrations bringing Caleb even closer to orgasm, his thighs shaking from the tension, his stomach swirling with the intense pleasure. Reid's teeth grazed the vein on the underside of Caleb's over sensitive arousal and he moaned wantonly, the pitch rising as Reid began to suck feverishly on the head of Caleb's arousal, tipping him over the edge. White flashed before Caleb's eyes as he felt the pleasure overload in his system as his stomach clenched and his body stiffened as he released himself into Reid's hot, waiting mouth.

Reid continued to suck lightly on Caleb's softening length as Caleb came down from his high. As Reid finally let him slide from his mouth Caleb was brought out of his comfortable after glow by a voice in his ear. Pain shot through the side of his head and his right hand as he loosened his vice like grip on the phone and removed it from where it had been pressed tightly to his skull.

"Caleb, what on earth is going on, James came to fetch me, he was quite worried, said you were moaning, sounded like you were in pain. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just erm… pins and needles in my… legs" Caleb glared at Reid who looked up at him through glazed eyes head resting on Caleb's thigh.

"Well alright dear, I'll get James to call you back tomorrow, please try and have that talk with him"

"Sure" Caleb grimaced at the thought and then realised the phone pressed to his ear had gone dead. He slumped down on the couch slightly and glared at Reid who was now drawing lazy patterns on Caleb's naked thigh.

"What was that about?" Reid's tone was nonchalant but there was a wicked smile playing around his pink, swollen lips.

"I had to give some guy my Mother knows a talk on sex being to confirm love not as a quick way to get rid of tension" Caleb heard Reid snort.

"You're hardly the person to lecture on sex for anything other than tension relief now are you Cay?" Reid smirked as he swept his eyes meaningfully over Caleb's dishevelled state.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it Garwin" Caleb scowled, making to pounce on the younger man below him but remembering too late that his jeans were inhibiting movement and found himself face down on the floor next to Reid who burst into fits of giggles.

"Cay?" Tyler's voice sounded from the door, "What are you doing face down on the floor?" Caleb growled into the carpet. The blonde was going to get it.


	7. All for one and one for all

**FOR PHILOMINA - BECAUSE U AKSED FOR IT HUN!!!!!**

I don't own, so there!!

Philomina - Ta, glad you liked them I do like Jelly Bellys lol and thanks for the request!!! It was really hard but wooo was it fun!!

WritersExpress15 - ta for the new set of reviews, he he, I do like my middle name and yes Reid is a horny boy, but we love him for it!!!

Please review!!!!

*sneaks in really quietly* "I'm running low on ideas so I do requests" *sneaks out*

******************************

Pouge slammed his satchel bag down onto the unoccupied sofa in Caleb's back room where he seemed to be spending a great deal of time lately. _Reid was sprawled across his sofa; top discarded somewhere, tanned, toned chest shimmering in the dimmed lights, a sheen of sweat coating his torso. Pogue ran his tongue over painfully dry lips and attempted to swallow._

"Fuck!" Pouges growl alerted the other two present 'brothers' to his arrival and both turned away from their video game marathon to grin a greeting. Their smiles faded however as they took in their 'brothers' obvious distress.

"Whoa, what's eating your ass man?" Tyler, recently suffering from an annoying inability to talk normally had obviously been spending too much time around Reid and had begun picking up his lingo. _Slowly Reid began to kiss down Tyler's neck eliciting small groans from the boy below him. He flicked his tongue across Tyler's pulse point then cut off Tyler's moan of pleasure, closing his jaw down hard on the skin._

"Nothing, I'm just… stressed" how exactly were you supposed to tell your two brothers that the only stress you were feeling was that the blonde slut you'd taken a partiality to wasn't putting out anymore.

"Kate not putting out then?" There was an evil twinkle in Tyler's eyes and for a moment Pouge thought he saw a flash of something deeper, something worryingly like knowledge dancing behind the amusement, but it shuttered away as Caleb gave Tyler an unpleasant dig in the ribs, this conversation was doing nothing for him. _Reid, hair tousled from a fitful nap on the couch, eyes wide and gleaming, was on his knees between Caleb's spread legs, smiling innocently up at him as he expertly unclasped Caleb's belt, running his hand teasingly over the jean clad bulge he found there._

"Sommit like that" Pouge muttered as he flopped onto the couch that he'd spent hours cleaning only a few weeks ago, between him and Reid and the bucket of ice-cream, they'd managed to make a hell of a mess. Thank god for scotch guard.

Pouge looked down, fingers entwining and dancing around each other as he ignored his surroundings and fought down the images of a cum drenched Reid, flitting through his mind. _Reid's desperate moan brought Pogue back to the present situation and he smirked as his eyes stopped on the severely aroused and very submissive young man lying on the floor at his feet, legs spread wide, lying on his hands to prevent himself from reaching down to grasp his own hard on._

He shook his head and looked up, but, eyes snapping back down as his gaze fell upon a distinct rise in Tyler's school slacks. Pouge's eyes widened in shock and his earlier worry sparked up again. What the hell was going on?

*****

Tyler glared at the small animated man that represented him and wriggled on his cushion on the floor. Ever since Pouge had arrived and sparked certain images of certain blondes doing certain unspeakable things his school slacks had been growing tighter and more uncomfortable with every passing second and soon he was going to have to leave and deal with himself. _Reid moaned again and pushed back against the exploring digits. Tyler couldn't hold back the slight chuckle this time feeling arousal coursing through his veins and making him light headed, his jeans constricting painfully across his crotch._

Tyler muttered to himself cursing the blonde who recently hadn't been as attentive as usual and was in the process of moving the controller downwards to cover his now very obvious arousal when he glanced in Caleb's general direction and saw the their fearless leader, their oldest covenant member was sporting a matching hard on, clearly outlined by the light coloured school trousers none of them had bothered to change out of before coming over to Caleb's for their weekend game marathon. Tyler's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and his jaw practically hit his chest. What the hell was going on?

*****

Caleb was fighting a battle of turmoil within his very soul. He knew exactly what Pouge was feeling although it wasn't as the others would probably have guessed Sarah who had been leaving his out to dry but his blonde 'brother' who hadn't been available to help him with any tension relief for about two weeks._ Reid tired to buck his hips up desperate for more friction but Caleb just chuckled and forced him back against the wall with his hips. Caleb pulled away and Reid gasped for breath, panic, desire, arousal and fear building within his veins as he saw the look of pure sadism swirling in Caleb's shadowed eyes._

Caleb shifted desperately trying to fight his arousal, trust Reid to find some way of having some sort of hold over the oldest brunette. Caleb cursed and shifted again, turning his head sharply to the left trying to crack his neck and instead coming face to face with a very obvious bulge in the slacks of one Pouge Parry. What the hell was going on?

*****

Reid Garwin was having a very good day and it was about to get better. No school for two days and nothing but video games and junk food with the boys the entire time. In others words bliss.

Reid padded through to Caleb's back room, mindful as ever to remove his battered tennis shoes first. The Danvers' were very anal about cleanliness and apparently shoes were not allowed on carpets. Upon entering the den Reid couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face, pure mischief dancing in his bright eyes. You could feel the tension swirling in the room and by the looks of it the two weeks that he'd left the boys to their own devices had clearly meant they had all only had their right hands for company for the entire time as all three were sitting, stiff and unmoving, with clear bulges in their trousers. Oh yes, Reid Garwin was having a good day.

"Hey" three pairs of eyes shot to where the blonde was standing, an anything but innocent smirk lighting up his entire face. Suddenly the three looked to each other, faces heating up and fists clenching at the drastic realisation they had all been lusting after the same thing. Pouge snarled in his throat, fisting the cushion next to him furiously; Tyler glowered fiercely at his supposed best friend, nails digging into his palms; Caleb remained silent though he was shaking with repressed rage.

Reid smirk widened.

"Miss me?"

They snapped. With a sudden surge of power the tension in the room tripled, the heat rising to an alarming degree. Reid was suddenly engulfed in a haze of arousal, clearing slightly to reveal him, naked, on hands and knees, legs spread wide in the centre of the room, three pairs of pitch black eyes trained upon him. Reid moaned as he felt the first wave of pleasure wrack through his body, only to hit by another and another, his arousal growing, pouring through his body, cock already hard and beginning to throb in the need for attention. Reid tried to shift from his position but found he was unable move, locked in one place and spread out for all to view. He bit his lips desperately to prevent a moan of arousal passing his lips, being so helpless turning him on more than he though possible as three sources of power caressed him pushing him father into the haze of arousal, head swimming eyes unfocused as his head lolled between his shoulders, bucking his hips forwards into thin air as he felt an invisible hand ghosting over his drooling cock.

Reid felt a hand that he knew couldn't be on his skin trailing down his back, dipping into the curve of his spine and then running lightly over the globe of his upturned ass. His whole body tensed, the touch lighting prickles of aching desire over his skin and he could help the wanton moan that fell passed his abused lips.

"Please…" he rocked his hips backwards desperately, limbs still rooted to the floor, pleasure still coursing through his veins as his arousal heightened to impossible levels and his cock throbbed agonisingly.

"Please what slut?" Reid cock throbbed at the word and a whimper of need choked out of his throat.

"Do something!" he didn't care what now as long as someone touched his somewhere, the need to have skin brushing against his own, sending sparkles of satisfaction through his veins was making his head spin as the world narrowed to that one room and his three tormentors.

"Do what slut?" Tyler's voice cracked with lust and Reid bit ravished lips to repress a moan of pure desire.

"Anything" Pouge felt a shiver pass through the room, the heat doubling from it's already unbearable level as the blondes desperate fragments split through the fog of their brains. Finally, unable to resist the pure flesh, tinged pink with desire and lust, Pouge stretched out a shaking hand and ran his fingers over Reid's torso. Reid arched into the touch, actually purring in pleasure at the sensation of Pouge's hand trailing over his burning skin.

Tyler could no longer control his voice and a moan of pure desire escaped as he darted forward, capturing Reid's lips in a searing kiss. Reid gasped at the violent assault allowing Tyler to slip his tongue into the familiar heat of the cavern beyond Reid's lips, delighting in the taste of pure Reid.

"Caleb" Pouge's voice hitched as he breathed his elders name and Caleb's eyes shuttered closed as he felt a tug of power pulling him towards the younger brother.

He slowly opened his eyes, drinking in the entwined bodies before him then crawling forwards, pausing to sink his teeth hard into the protruding hip bone of the helplessly writhing blonde, causing the boy to jerk his hips forward again and again, rutting against some invisible, imagined force, desperate for relief.

Pouge slid his hands down Reid's back again, desire still radiating from his touch straight to Reid's cock his blood pumping wildly through his body, breath nothing but short pants. Pouge's hand trailed lower, caressing the perfect contours of his ass before. Thwack. Pouge planted a harsh smack against the perfect, pale flesh causing Reid to moan into Tyler's mouth, cock bobbing at the force, pre come drooling from his quivering hard on. Pouge smirked.

"Still like that slut?" Reid moaned desperately, eyes shut tight in an agony of pleasure. Pouge began to dip his finger lower, gradually parting the blondes cheeks, searching for his centre.

Tyler broke the kiss, smirking against Reid's lips as he panted the sound only turning Reid on more that he ever imagined. Tyler pulled away, Reid moaning at the loss of contact. Tyler chuckled and patted his cheek, thumb slipping down to caress his lips before sliding Reid's delectable mouth. Reid moaned around the digit, sucking madly, hoping to spur Tyler into further action. It worked as the thumb was withdrawn and something hard and soaking was placed against Reid's bottom lip, throbbing with every beat of Tyler's heart and Reid darted his tongue forwards, desperate for a taste of Tyler's juice.

"You want it slut? Beg for it" Tyler slowly slid his aching hard on across Reid's lips, smearing pre come across his 'brothers' pleasure stricken face.

"Please Tyler!"

"Please Tyler what?"

"Please Tyler, let me suck you, please I need…" Reid's begging was cut off as Tyler thrust hard into Reid's throat, the blonde gagging on his cock as it slid deep into his throat. Reid moaned around the throbbing member, pain and pleasure mingling into one, needles of arousal soaring through his body.

Caleb laved sweltering heat over the hip bone he had just bitten down on, his teeth marks standing out harsh against the pale skin beneath them. He smirked against Reid's hip before closing his mouth hard around Reid's flesh, feeling the younger brother tense and flinch away his touch which only pulled the skin between his teeth taught, making the pain more exquisite. Reid shuddered as Caleb progressed up his body; marking him as theirs as he went, callous bite marks marring his pale flesh, a beautiful ache flowing through his veins.

Reid moaned desperately around Tyler's cock as Pouge assaulted his tender entrance with a spit lubed finger. He rocked forwards sliding more and more of Tyler's aching hard on down his throat, head spinning and then thrusting backwards onto Pouge's exploring digits, pleasure dancing through his system as they brushed that place deep inside his which made his cock throb excruciatingly.

Pouge slowly withdrew his fingers from Reid's ass, watching with lewd fascination as the little hole clenched around them, unwilling to let them go, Reid to be left empty, a whimper escaping his preoccupied mouth that made Pouge throw his head back, a growl of lust escaping his throat eyes screwed tight as he pushed into the pulsing cavern, silken insides immediately caressing his aching cock. Unable to take the immense please he thrust, balls deep into Reid, slipping the younger prostate and again hearing the muffled moan fall from the boy which made his toes curl in pleasure. He began to plunge into Reid, mercilessly assaulting the blonde who backed his ass into every thrust, allowing Pouge to drive him further and further on Tyler's cock. Tyler let his head drop back, eyes shuttering closed in absolute pleasure as he moaned his satisfaction, climax swirling in his stomach.

Reid threw out a blind hand to his right, feeling desperately for Caleb. He jumped slightly as he felt the brunette take his hand guiding his to his pulsing arousal. Reid gripped it tightly, his own end approaching and with expert movements began to pull Caleb into the mess of conclusions exploding in the sex swirled room, Caleb's finger nails digging into Reid's side just above the latest bite mark, exquisite agony still twisting his stomach.

Tyler, breathing nothing more than short gasping pants felt his climax nearing the end, pleasure pooling agonisingly in his stomach and with one final moan of desire he pulled his cock from the caress of Reid's wicked mouth and shot load after load of cream across the blondes perfect features before sinking back into a haze of consciousness.

Pouge watched, arousal and pleasure knotting in his system driving him towards the edge, as Tyler climaxed, exquisite pleasure painted across the younger brunettes face. He began to thrust harder and faster movements erratic, eyes screwed tight as Tyler's last seconds played over and over in his mind. Reid gasped and clenched around his and finally Pouge could withhold no longer, with a shout of pleasure he wrenched himself from Reid's passage and shot his own offering across the beautiful pale skin of Reid's ass.

Caleb's head was spinning, Pouge's shout of pleasure sending him father into the haze of satisfaction engulfing him, with fumbling fingers he reached under the panting writhing blonde and ran his thumb over Reid's quivering cock head. With a moan of complete submission Reid came, hard, body shaking and shivering with complete and never ending pleasure. He tugged desperately at Caleb's cock and with one last pull Caleb bit down hard on Reid's side, jaws fitting perfectly over that one spot, Reid shaking with a second wave of climax as Caleb shot copious amounts of cream over Reid's hand.

Reid, groaned his brothers power finally releasing him and allowing his limbs to go slack, no longer holding him on all fours and he slumped forwards. Before his head could hit the floor, he was caught and cradled by loving hands, stroking back his sweat slicked fringe and soothing him down from his impossible high. Reid sighed as other hands pressed themselves against his body, no longer there to tease or torture, or bring pleasure or pain, but just to reassure.

Reid relaxed father as he felt a strong bodies slip cocoon him, Tyler cuddling up against his front, hands still stroking through Reid's ruffled locks, Caleb behind Tyler, hand soothing the ravaged skin across Reid's hip, Pouge tucked behind him, finger dancing over his back untying the knots of tension which had settled there. Reid sighed and pressed a chaste kiss to Tyler's shoulder before finally allowing darkness to engulf him.


End file.
